vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prom
Prom is an event at the Mystic Falls High School which occurs in Pictures of You. Season Four Stefan and Damon escort an unhappy Elena to prom. She meets with Bonnie and Matt, who have come together. They try to comfort her, but she coldly rebuffs them, saying she is not happy with Bonnie because the latter had said she could bring Jeremy back but did not. Damon tries to get close to her, but Elena ignores his statements, pointing out Damon was the one who told her to turn off her humanity in the first place, and claims her love for him was apparently the product of the sire bond after all. Stefan then tries, but gets the same result. Bonnie sees Jeremy (or, rather, imagines him) and shares a dance with him. She discovers it is really Silas when "Jeremy" tries to convince her to bring him back by giving the cure to Silas. Angry, she leaves. Caroline shares a dance with Stefan, and he admits he is having difficulty moving on from Elena because a part of him still cares for her. Caroline comforts him by saying it is natural, though she ends up leaving the prom she organized in depression over not having Tyler around. Rebekah asks April to make her prom queen, not using her compulsion to do so, with Elena demanding she does. Rebekah asks Matt whether she would make a good human, but he says she will not because she has never done anything good, upsetting her. Damon is outside nostalgic as he thinks of Elena, and Stefan comes and bluntly points out that he and Elena had a real relationship, while she and Damon had sex that may have been caused by the sire bond. Angered, Damon charges at him only to be stacked by Stefan, revealing himself as Silas. Stefan is currently in the woods in a similar position. Matt and Bonnie are crowned King and Queen, leaving Rebekah disappointed. Elena overhears the others' conversation about Silas and realizes that so long as Bonnie is around, Silas will prevail in breaking the veil that keeps the supernatural on the Other Side. If this happens, people such as Alaric and Jeremy will come back, and Elena does not want Jeremy to convince her to turn her humanity back on. She resolves to kill Bonnie to prevent this, as Silas needs her. Elena attacks Bonnie behind the curtains and Bonnie uses her Expression to stop her while wind and magic blow through the rest of the school and Bonnie tells Matt she has to leave. Confronted by Matt and April, Elena hits April's head on a desk, bites her and says, "That's for not letting Rebekah win Prom Queen', but she is actually sore from losing against Bonnie. Rebekah comes by and Matt asks her to heal a dying April with her blood, though it will cause her to lose her bet with Elijah. Bonnie is once again met by Silas, and he makes her more upset by insisting she try to get Jeremy back by helping him. She says, "I will die before I can let you control me." The cars parked in the background's lights flicker and alarms rings. Her Expression powers get overwhelmed with frustration and anger as Silas yells, "Control, Bonnie, control!" Bonnie screams as she wins the battle for consciousness while using Expression and consciously pushes Silas out of her mind with her enhanced powers. He disappears just as Elena appears and bites Bonnie. Bonnie falls onto her knees while Elena starts to feel pain in her mind, the already angry Bonnie becomes enraged and the viewer sees that Bonnie's wounds heal rapidly, much faster than vampires or werewolves have been shown to heal. For the first time in a while, Elena is left in a vulnerable position until Stefan and Damon show up and Elena is almost killed by Bonnie. Bonnie stops and leaves in a fury saying, "None of this is okay." while Stefan injects Elena with vervain, knocking her unconscious. Rebekah heals April and Matt, regretting his previous statement, agrees not to tell anyone about the event. However, Klaus has seen it and demands she tell Elijah the truth. He implies he is planning something, Rebekah calls after him, "What does that mean? Niklaus, what does that mean?!" So Rebekah calls Elijah to warn him. However, Elijah had been tricked into giving the cure to Silas, who took on Rebekah's form. Trivia *Silas appeared as Jeremy to Bonnie and as Stefan when he was with Damon. He also confirmed that he had Stefan tricked by appearing as Damon. He later appears as Rebekah to Elijah only to get the cure, which was planned by him and Klaus. *Matt and Bonnie are crowned Prom King and Queen. *Elena almost killed April. *Elena and Bonnie nearly kill each other. *Tyler returned briefly for Caroline and they shared a dance together. *Elena wears the dress that Caroline had picked out for herself. Elena stole Caroline's dress. **Caroline then asks Klaus for a dress and hence ends up wearing a dress gifted by him for a second time after wearing it in The Mikaelson's Ball. *This is the first time Rebekah attends a dance. *This is the first event where Elena is an antagonist, as her humanity still continues to be off. Cultural References *In the United States prom (short for promenade) is a formal (black tie) dance or gathering of high school students. It is typically held near the end of the senior year (i.e., the last year of high school). Gallery MattCaroline 4x19 Prom.png Elena and Jeremy 4x19 Prom.png 3x19-01.jpg 3x19-02.jpg 3x19-03.jpg 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-05.jpg 3x19-06.jpg 3x19-07.jpg Rebekah prom.jpg Rebekah-02.jpg Tumblr mlerfgg0831rfoyvio1 500-1-.jpg King-and-queen-prom.png|Matt and Bonnie, prom king and queen. The-Vampire-Diaries-4x19-Pictures-of-You-the-vampire-diaries-34276021-500-281.jpg tvd-pic-of-you-020.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-24.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-27.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-12.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-13.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-14.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-15.jpg Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png Bonnie-silas-jeremy.PNG The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.41 -2014.05.31 20.20.13-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg PicturesofyouBonnieJeremySilas.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg Carolinedamondrink.jpg Elenabonnie4x19.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.54 -2014.05.31 21.29.48-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.57 -2014.05.31 21.30.01-.jpg Bonnielenafight.jpg Delena419-1.jpg S030x-418-vam1-10-16.jpg Delena419-2.jpg Delena419-3.jpg Delena419-4.jpg Delena419-5.jpg Delena419-6.jpg Delena419-7.jpg Delena419-8.jpg Delena419-9.jpg Delena419-10.jpg Delena419-11.jpg Delena419-12.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 4 Events Category:Dances